Safe
by ebineez01
Summary: Set s2ep9 'Secrets'. This is an AU version of that episode where Sam and Jack go to DC for the medal ceremony but it goes ahead as planned and they stay over instead of going back to the Mountain and Sam shows Jack around her 'old stomping ground'.


A/N

AU set season 2 episode 9 'Secrets'. This is AU in that Sam doesn't find out Jacob is sick in this episode and the medal ceremony ends up going ahead as planned. I always thought this episode had Sam/ Jack potential but it was all so serious with finding out Jacob was dying and the whole thing with the reporter. I just wanted them to have their stay-over in DC, so this is what I've come up with :-)

And usual disclaimers that I don't own SG-1 or anything else - oh except my female OC I guess :-)

xxxxxxxxx

Sam smiled as they walked together through the square. This was only the second time she'd seen him in his dress blues and God he looked good, the shades only enhancing the overall effect. She grinned as she saw the looks directed his way, knowing she wasn't the only one who thought so.

"What are you grinning at Captain?"

"Nothing Sir," she replied.

He gave her a sideways glance, but decided to let it drop.

"God I can never remember my way around here," he grumbled.

"Well you're in luck Sir," she replied. "This is my old stomping ground."

He turned to look at her, suddenly and probably very inappropriately, curious about what Carter had gotten up to in her 'old stomping ground'.

"Care to share Carter?" he asked and bit his tongue for it's crazy betrayal. Then she smiled at him. _Aw crap O'Neill..._

"I'm free after the ceremony tonight if you are Sir," she challenged with a cheeky little grin.

 _Double crap! Say no!_

"Yeah sure," came out instead and he inwardly groaned.

xxxxxxxx

Jack was glad to see General Hammond was there when they walked into the reception, hoping his presence would bring back some form of sanity to his words and actions as far as his 2IC was concerned. He could feel himself slipping way too easily down a slippery slope into very _very_ dangerous territory...

He left Carter to go get them a drink and when he walked over to where she was talking to Hammond and another two-star he'd never met, he didn't know what the hell had possessed him to call his Captain by her given name and not her surname or her rank as he normally did. He noticed the other Generals eyebrows raise at his familiarity and tried to brush it off, at least until...

"Carter? As in..." he questioned, more than slightly panicked at what the answer was going to be.

"As in my father, yes Sir," she answered.

 _Oh good God, lord Jesus in heaven! And no one, not one single solitary person decided they should mention that Carters father was a frigging two star General!?_ he thought as he now well and truly panicked. On the inside at least.

"Well it was nice to meet you General. Now if you'll excuse me? General, Captain...General... _waiter!"_ he called as he hurried away.

xxxxxxxx

Jack paced in his room. The medal ceremony was over and while he couldn't care less whether he received another medal or not, he was genuinely pleased for his second in command. She had beamed when the president had pinned on her medal, his own grin diminishing slightly when he noticed General Carter sending a not so subtle look his way.

Well damn the man if he thought anything untoward was going on between them. Jack allowed that he may not know _him_ from a bar of soap, but he had to know his very straight laced, by-the-book daughter would never even think of breaking Air Force regulations. And suddenly he felt a little better. No matter what his feelings were towards her, she would never let anything happen between them. He let out a breath as he stopped moving and smiled a little ruefully. Who was he kidding anyway!? He was probably closer to her fathers age than hers. A busted, broken down old warhorse. What the hell would someone like her possibly see in someone like him!? She was...well everything he wasn't...young, incredibly smart, incredibly beautiful...

 _Hold that train of thought right there airman,_ he warned himself. But then he realised it was just simply stating a well known truth. Captain Samantha Carter was one God damned gorgeous woman...that was fact, not opinion.

Whatever...what had really come out of his somewhat random thoughts was the realisation that they were safe. It wouldn't hurt to keep up the light flirting they'd fallen into since the Broca virus incident because she was so far out of his league in every possible way...it was simply inconceivable to him that she could ever _really_ find him attractive...

The knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts and he walked over to open it. _Annnnddddd holy crap!_

"Hey Sir," she greeted with a warm smile. "You ready to go?"

"Ah," he struggled to find words, even though he was only really reaching for 'yes'. "I'll just grab a jacket," he finally managed as he turned back into his hotel room.

Sam let out a breath as she watched him walk back towards his bed. _His bed...oh boy..._ Her mouth opened in an 'o' when he bent over to rummage in his bag. Her eyes drank in his ass where the fabric of his jeans pulled tight over it, then they ran down his long long legs to his boots. _And God could someone please, **please** tell me how his boots could possibly make me horny!?_

Jack took his time finding his jacket in his _not_ very big bag. He had to reassemble his thoughts after the surprise of seeing his second dressed as, well, a woman. She only wore jeans and a shirt, her jacket over her arm. But what she could do to those two pieces of clothing...and what those two pieces of clothing were doing to him...

 _She's not into you, she is not into you...relax Jack..._

As he straightened and turned back to her he cleared his throat trying to make his smile and his voice casual. "Good to go Carter."

She beamed at him as she moved out into the hallway waiting while he locked the door behind him.

xxxxxxxx

"So, where are you taking me tonight Carter?" he asked as they walked along the street.

She glanced at him and smiled slyly. "You almost sound worried Sir..."

He let out a laugh. "I'm sure I'll be safe in your hands Captain." She turned into the doorway of a pub turning back to look at him over her shoulder, his breathing shuddering to a halt at the look in her eye.

"Sorry Sir," she said with a shake of her head. "No guarantees on that," she finished before she pushed through the door.

He stood staring at the closed door. _Not into you Jack! **Not** into you!_

They ordered a drink and moved to a booth. Jack looked around and nodded his approval. "Nice place."

Sam smiled. "Yeah I used to come here a lot."

As if to prove her point, someone called out her name. The face to the voice suddenly appearing as a tall strongly built woman stopped next to their booth.

"Samantha Carter!" she said smiling.

"Deb!" Sam exclaimed as she stood and the two women embraced.

"How have you been?" the other woman asked. " _Where_ have you been? I haven't seen you in months!"

Sam smiled as she sat back down. "Oh I just got transferred to Colorado."

"Colorado!?" Deb replied with a frown. "That must be a step down from the Pentagon!"

Jack raised an eyebrow as he looked between the two women.

"Not really," Sam replied. "The work they've got me doing is interesting."

Deb held up a hand. " _Do not_ fill me in on the sciencey stuff!" Then she turned her attention to Jack. "But you _can_ fill me in on who this _fine_ looking man is," she said with a wink and a smile in his direction.

Jack chuckled, deciding he liked Deb.

Sam darted a glance at the Colonel more than slightly mortified at her friends description of him. Accurate, but not appropriate for her to agree with.

"This is Colonel Jack O'Neill," Sam replied. "My _CO_ ," she added.

Jack saw the other woman's face change slightly as the wheels turned in her head at the possible implications of what she'd walked up on. Military then, he realised.

"Ah, Sir this is Staff Sergeant Deb Matthews."

"Sir!" Staff Sergeant Matthews said as she stood to attention.

Jack smiled at the indecision on the woman's face as she struggled with not saluting. But since they weren't on duty and were in civvies sitting in a bar he was grateful she hadn't.

"At ease Sergeant," he replied. "We're not on duty right now," he reminded her. "Would you care to join us?" He watched as her eyes darted to Carter, an unspoken communication occurring between the two women before she turned back to him and smiled.

"Thank you Sir," she replied. "I'd like that."

He put his hand out to stop her from taking a seat next to Carter. "On the condition that you call me Jack and not Colonel or Sir," he said, almost laughing at the look on the woman's face. "Same goes for you Carter," he said turning to his 2IC, a small smirk coming to his lips at the identical look of surprised horror on her face at his request.

"Ah, okay Si..."

"Ah!" he interrupted.

"Okay...Jack," Deb replied first, a feeling like she'd just sworn in front of her mother coming over her at using a much superior officers given name to his face.

Jack smiled at her as he moved his hand gesturing for her to take a seat. Then he turned his attention once more to his Captain. "Carter?" he asked. Then he grinned. "Come on...you can do it..."

She swallowed. "Okay...Jack..."

And he did laugh then at the look on her face as his name left her lips, like he'd just made her swallow some particularly bad tasting cough medicine. He stood and moved out from the booth. "What can I get you to drink Deb?" he asked.

The two women watched as he walked towards the busy bar, then Deb turned to her friend. " _That_ is your commanding officer!?" she hissed.

Sam let her head drop to her folded arms on the table. "Don't even go there Deb!" she mumbled a warning.

"How can I not!?"

Sam looked up at her.

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed how gorgeous he is!"

Sam sighed and sat up. "Of course I have," she admitted. "I'm not blind!"

"And now you're having a drink, alone in a pub...and he's telling you to call him Jack..."

Sam shifted uncomfortably. "It's not like that," she protested. But then she thought about her friends words and wondered exactly what it was like.

Deb smirked as they looked back to see Jack ordering their drinks. "Oh but you wish it was you dirty girl!" she said as she gave sam a nudge.

Sam could feel herself blush and knew it was no use trying to deny it. She smiled as she checked out his ass once more as he leant across the bar. "Oh yeah," she admitted with a sigh. "I really wish it was!"

"MmmHmm," Deb murmured as they watched him walk back towards them. "I wouldn't mind a piece of that myself...the guy is hot!"

Sam grinned. "You think he's hot now!? You should see him handle his weapon!"

They looked at each other and laughed.

"And what's so amusing?" Jack asked as he put the drinks down on the table.

"Just reminiscing about old times with my girl here Jack," Deb replied with a smirk as she eyed him up and down.

Jacks eyebrows rose as he retook his seat. _Why do I not feel so safe anymore..._

xxxxxxxxx

A/N

Hope you enjoyed it :-)

I'd love to know what you think - as usual

Also, I've posted this as a complete T rated story, but there are two more chapters that fall squarely in the M rated area. I'll be posting them as a separate story 'Not So Safe' that is a continuation of this. So, if you're interested come on over to the dark side ;-D


End file.
